


Должник

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: М-21 считает, что находится в неоплатном долгу перед своими спасителями. И быть должником ему не нравится.
Relationships: Frankenstein/M-21 (Noblesse)
Kudos: 21





	Должник

Ему подарили спасение, подарили жизнь, место, которое предлагают звать «домом», где для него всегда ставят прибор на стол, где заботятся о его здоровье. И даже должность охранника М-21 расценивает как очередной дар, а вовсе не способ «отработать харчи» — как попытался замаскировать это хозяин дома. Он только берет, берет и берет, ничего не отдавая взамен, и это его раздражает. Он не привык быть кому-то обязан, не привык чувствовать себя должником, и это тяжелое, давящее чувство буквально грызет изнутри. Но ему совершенно нечего предложить взамен. А сумма долга на мысленном счете все растет.  
Он перебирает в уме доступные варианты. По силе он неровня этим двоим, так что предлагать свою помощь в бою даже глупо. Его скорее отошлют подальше, чтобы не мешал сражаться во всю мощь. В драке единственное, на что он может оказаться пригоден, так это свою жалкую шкуру подставить, когда потребуется принять за кого-то смертельный удар. Но довольно быстро он понимает, что и так расплатиться не сможет, потому что Ноблесс тут же в первую очередь бросится вытаскивать подставившегося Двадцать первого с того света, тратя на него остатки сил, харкая кровью и шатаясь на подгибающихся ногах. А после и Франкенштейн заботливой нянькой будет выхаживать его, несмотря на более важные проблемы.

— Сиди смирно, — одергивают его, и М-21 послушно замирает, изо всех сил борясь с желанием пошевелить плечами или быстренько смахнуть раздражающе ползущую по шее тяжелую каплю. Франкенштейн аккуратно освобождает его от сетки проводов, берет заготовленные заранее салфетки и несколькими спорыми движениями удаляет с его кожи остатки геля, хотя совершенно не обязан этого делать. И это уже почти не удивляет.  
Франкенштейну нравится его тело. Не только в медицинском смысле. Не только ткани, регенерация, рефлексы и прочее научное хрен-пойми-что. Тут более личный интерес. М-21 готов поспорить, что Франкенштейн каждый раз разглядывает его более внимательно, чем того требует процедура осмотра. Взгляд почти ощутимым весом перемещается по полуобнаженному телу на кушетке — разглядывая, изучая. Это больше походит на любование, чем на осмотр. Хотя черт знает, чем тут можно любоваться… И прикасаются к нему аккуратно, бережно, почти нежно, проходясь по телу легкой щекоткой, от которой он поначалу отчетливо вздрагивал, за что приходилось скомкано, пристыжено извиняться. Хотя Франкенштейн никогда и никак не комментировал его реакции. До появления в этом доме М-21 точно знал, чего можно ожидать от людей в белом: боль, пренебрежение, унизительные комментарии, словно он тупой или не слышит, или не понимает, скупые резкие движения, словно прикасаться к нему — неприятная и утомительная обязанность, вызывающая почти отвращение. Франкенштейн же, хоть и дает указания деловито и строго, но жесткость эта только в голосе. А прикасается он всегда мягко и не стесняется задерживать руки на коже дольше необходимого.  
М-21 сперва старается не придавать этому значения, до последнего сомневаясь и не доверяя своему восприятию. После терпит покорно и молча, делая вид, что не замечает ничего странного. Ощущать себя объектом сексуального интереса — слишком новое и незнакомое чувство, и он вовсе не уверен, что не путает его с интересом сугубо исследовательским. И лишь позже он позволяет себе разглядеть в этом открывающуюся возможность.   
Ну что ж… если Франкенштейна устраивает «эта» монета, М-21 не станет разыгрывать драму. Он ведь готов был без колебаний отдать свою жизнь за любого из этих ребят. По сравнению с этим подставить задницу казалось просто-таки смешной мелочью. Вот только Франкенштейн не проявлял никакой инициативы и не подавал повода для действия, продолжая по-прежнему примешивать скрытые ласки к привычным манипуляциям. И М-21, хоть мысленно уже и был согласен на все, но рад до чертиков, что его не тащат в койку сейчас же и немедленно, и, пока была возможность, пользовался этими затянувшимися прелюдиями, привыкая к рукам Франкенштейна, приучая себя не дергаться и не вздрагивать, когда пальцы касаются голой кожи. И в то же время он злится. Не может не злиться, потому что внутренний счетчик продолжает тикать и тикать, не затыкаясь ни на мгновение, нагоняя проценты неоплаченного долга. Он злится на свою слабость, на свое тело, которое не может быть полезно ни в чем другом, кроме удовлетворения самых примитивных потребностей. И злится на упорное нежелание предложить себя самому. Хотя тут будет более честным сказать «на неумение предложить». 

Сумма внутреннего долга достигает критической массы в тот день, когда он впервые сам обращается с просьбой к Франкенштейну, и в доме появляются два новых жильца. Тао и Такео, лишившиеся всего после распада ДА-5. Никому не нужные, ни к чему больше не подходящие шестеренки. Таким не так давно оказался он сам, и еще слишком ярко и свежо помнил свои чувства и мысли в тот момент. В Союзе их ждало бы лишь одно — участь биоматериала и бесконечные эксперименты до полной непригодности. Но Двадцать первому вот подарили нежданное спасение и, если уж он действительно имеет право просить, то он желал бы спасения и для этих двоих. Хотел бы заполучить для них такой же шанс на новую жизнь, какой подарили ему. И несмотря на мучающие его вопросы — Кто здесь он сам? Какой милостью держится в этом доме? — все равно эти слова, свою первую просьбу, он произносит.   
— Могу я попросить об одолжении? — буквально выталкивает он из горла, холодея от дерзости своего вопроса. — Эти двое... Позвольте им остаться здесь.  
И никто в целом мире не может даже догадываться, насколько тяжело ему даются эти слова, как тяжело ему просить, когда за плечами и так неоплатный долг. Но если только… если он получит позволение, М-21 думает, что готов заявиться в спальню Франкенштейна сегодня же и будь, что будет. И он продолжает, упрямо нахмурившись, глядя прямо перед собой.   
— Я знаю, с моей стороны это большая наглость… просить о подобном. В конце концов, я здесь тоже не больше, чем гость…   
Торопясь выдать все, пока кто-то — да хоть те же Тао и Такео — не перебили. Он напряжен, как натянутая струна, и, наверное, из-за этого произнесенные Франкенштейном слова ощущаются как удар под дых.  
— Если ты этого хочешь, то так и будет, — говорит тот и улыбается мягко, понимающе. — Ведь это место — и твой дом тоже.  
А потом в доме все разом сходит с накатанных рельсов, и ни у кого в спальне М-21 не оказывается. Появление новых жильцов вносит сумбур не только в быт, но и в его мысли. Слишком много внимания, движения. Энергия Тао, мгновенно и самовольно записавшего себя в его закадычные друзья. Самопожертвование Такео, безапелляционно вызвавшегося заменять его в самых опасных «экспериментах». И у Франкенштейна появляются новые пациенты, требующие внимания. А потом еще сваливается и эта треклятая проверка.

М-21 зол, напряжен и сбрасывает раздражение самым действенным и единственным доступным сейчас способом — загоняя себя тренировкой. В одиночку мутузить грушу в тренировочной комнате, конечно, не то же самое, что настоящая драка, но за неимением лучшего, сойдет и это. Сегодняшняя проверка — М-21 раздраженно скалится — хоть и пройдена была ими блестяще, но порядком его напрягла. Во-первых, в голове противно засела мысль о том, что даже великому Франкенштейну так просто не сошло с рук то, что он единоличным решением устроил на работу троицу подозрительных типов. А во-вторых, это фарсовое тестирование способностей еще и оставило его во взвинченном состоянии, потому что состоявшиеся бои и на треть не удовлетворили разгоревшегося в крови азарта. Приходилось сдерживать себя и ограничивать силу, чтобы не покалечить кого ненароком, и теперь тело чувствовало себя обманутым: ему посулили схватку, и не дали ее.  
— Постарайся не испортить инвентарь, — слышит он со стороны входа в зал насмешливый оклик Франкенштейна. — Так же, как уже привел в негодность штаны.  
И М-21, чертыхаясь сквозь зубы, бегло оглядывает себя и с досадой отмечает, до какого непотребного состояния довел свою рабочую форму. Зря он, идиот, рванул сюда сразу с прихода, стоило сначала переодеться. Но слишком бурлило желание побыстрей выплеснуть накопившееся. Пиджак, галстук и рубашку он, конечно же, снял с самого начала, промокшая насквозь майка неаккуратным комом была отброшена в сторону чуть позже, а вот брюкам — верно подмечено — досталось.   
— Успокоился? — продолжает Франкенштейн, не дожидаясь ответа.  
— Подходи… — весело выдыхает М-21, отбрасывая мокрые волосы с лица. — Проверим.  
Франкенштейн, кажется, готов рассмеяться.  
— Вижу, кое-кто окончательно обнаглел после того, как уложил на лопатки всю школьную службу безопасности. Неужели решил, что и меня сможешь?  
И М-21 сам отмечает, что реально же обнаглел. Наверное, обадреналинился, вот и путает берега. И хочется Франкенштейна вот сюда, разгоряченного, стремительного, опасного и без этого чертового строгого пиджака. Хочется действия, выброса энергии, схватки. Хочется драться, не сдерживая себя, не то, что днем. Даже если в итоге именно его самого отметелят как щенка. А думать не хочется совсем. Потому что думается странно. И даже в этом простом насмешливом «решил, что сможешь уложить меня на лопатки» мерещится скрытая двусмысленность, от которой, словно электризуясь, приподнимаются волоски на загривке и хочется приглушенно зарычать. Потому что устал он уже ловить в их разговорах двусмысленность настолько откровенную, чтобы можно было использовать ее как явную подсказку. М-21 одергивает себя и заставляет вернуться к смыслу услышанного.  
— Наблюдал значит, — изучающе щурится он.  
— Конечно, — очень взвешенно и серьезно отвечает Франкенштейн, подходя ближе и — М-21 задерживает дыхание, не веря своей удаче — тянется к пуговицам пиджака. — Я просто должен был видеть, как вы утрете нос тем, кто рискнул поставить под сомнение объективность моего выбора. К тому же, благодаря Тао, это можно было сделать, не покидая кабинета.  
Черное сукно аккуратно приземляется на сброшенную ранее одежду М-21, и он тяжело сглатывает, внутренне подобравшись.  
— Ни когтей, ни Копья, — предупреждает Франкенштейн, избавляясь и от рубашки. — Оставим здесь хоть одну царапину — шкуру спущу.  
И М-21 послушно кивает.

Франкенштейн с легкостью уходит почти от всех его атак — это вам не сотрудники службы безопасности. Сам М-21 уже дважды встретился с полом, но азарта это не снижает. Победить он и не надеялся, но хотя бы на пару удачных выпадов смел рассчитывать. Видимо и в самом деле обнаглел. Но от этого только еще сильней хочется броситься, дотянуться, даже кожа на костяшках пальцев зудит от желания проехаться хоть разочек по красивой директорской физиономии. Франкенштейн же, кажется, смеется над ним. Ну и хрен с ним. Все равно классно.   
Франкенштейн подпускает его ближе, чем прежде, и М-21 яростно бросается вперед, ему кажется, что от желанного касания его отдаляет лишь доля миллиметра, как вдруг его ладонь перехватывают, валят с ног и опрокидывают мордой в мат. Франкенштейн сидит сверху, навалившись и надавливая на заломленную до боли руку. М-21 знает — сейчас дергаться себе дороже.  
— Пора заканчивать с этим, — касается его уха горячее дыхание и сложно понять, к чему именно относятся слова. Потому что вот сейчас Франкенштейн сверху, тяжелый и горячий. И внизу прижимается тесно, тоже горячий даже через несколько слоев ткани и очень-очень твердый. Невозможно не заметить. И по всему телу проходит какая-то безудержная волна радости и предвкушения, словно с плеч вот-вот свалится невыносимо тяжелый, но ставший уже привычным груз. И хочется вздохнуть с облегчением, потому что «ну наконец-то!».   
— Ну так вперед, — хрипло соглашается он. И надо бы чем-то подкрепить свои слова, чтобы совсем понятно — жопой, что ли, потереться… Но, еще не додумав этой мысли до конца, он уже чувствует прикосновение языка к шее, а затем Франкенштейн слегка сжимает зубами его ухо.  
— Покомандуй мне еще тут, — мурлычет он, освобождая от захвата и позволяя опереться на обе руки. И М-21 понимает, что если и есть здесь идиот и тормоз, нуждающийся в дополнительных пояснениях и подсказках, то это отнюдь не Франкенштейн. И он торопливо запускает руку в трусы и начинает двигать по-сухому, спеша нагнать возбуждение, потому что, кажется, сейчас его все-таки выебут и нужно при этом изобразить кроме согласия еще и хоть какую-то заинтересованность. «Сука, хоть бы встал!» — мысленно чертыхается М-21 и плотнее сжимает ладонь. И, несмотря на полный сумбур в голове, тело реагирует уверенно и именно так, как требуется. Он закрывает глаза и так движение уверенных пальцев Франкенштейна по его мокрой коже воспринимается более чем приятно. Можно потянуться за ними или же прогнуться под нажимом, и это будет выглядеть вполне искренне, а не подсмотренным в порнушке трюком. М-21 мысленно радуется, что неплохо натаскал себя, подставляясь этим рукам в лаборатории… 

Завершив обследование, Франкенштейн дает ему команду одеваться и бегло треплет по волосам.  
— Ммм… еще почеши, — вздыхает М-21 и ныряет головой под отстраняющуюся ладонь.   
— Блох, что ли, нахватался? — усмехается Франкенштейн, но запускает пальцы в волосы и ерошит, потакая просьбе.  
— Вот сам мне и скажи. Кто из нас двоих доктор? — Рука в волосах сжимается сильнее и М-21 довольно жмурится. Во-первых, ему откровенно по кайфу. А во-вторых, он уже успел неплохо изучить ученого и приметить, как сильно Франкенштейну нравится это — когда он сам напрашивается на ласку. И многое еще успел изучить…  
В тот раз в спортзале у них ничего основательного не случилось. М-21 помнит, что внутренне напрягся, когда его перевернули на спину, потому что, ну бля… Ну не совсем как бабу же! Не лицом к лицу! Но в итоге все вылилось лишь в сеанс бешено-горячей взаимной мануальной терапии.   
А позже дома был привычный ужин.   
Потом обычная суета загостившихся детей, во время которой они с Такео дежурно перемывали посуду.   
Затем Франкенштейн пригласил всех троих на осмотр, во время которого с видимым удовольствием и почти не скрываемой гордостью отозвался об их отличной форме, которую они продемонстрировали на проверке.   
А после, на исходе этого насыщенного дня, он зашел в комнату М-21 пожелать спокойной ночи. И, ясное дело, ночь эта спокойной не была. В этот раз Франкенштейн позаботился обо всем. И сначала Двадцать первого очень жарко и качественно трахали, зажимая ему рот ладонью, потому что, как выяснилось, быть совсем тихим, когда за тебя берется Франкенштейн, просто невозможно. М-21 кусал пальцы, прятал лицо в подушку, но все равно ему казалось, что его горячечное загнанное дыхание слышно далеко за пределами комнаты, и оно могло бы слишком многое поведать любому жителю дома, которому ночью приспичило попить водички. А затем, оставшуюся часть ночи он просто не мог заснуть, снова и снова возвращаясь мыслями к сексу, прислушиваясь к странным ощущениям в отлюбленной заднице, анализируя свое поведение и общие впечатления и мысленно отмечая, что, кажется, не подкачал.

— Хорошо, — задумчиво тянет ученый, отвлекая от воспоминаний, в то время как его рука словно сама собой продолжает нежить загривок Двадцать первого. — Тогда в ближайшее время обследуем тебя на наличие паразитов.  
Пациент недовольно скалится и тихо рычит в ответ на такое предложение.  
— И на бешенство, — припечатывает доктор и отходит к своему рабочему столу. И разочарованный вздох лишившегося ласки М-21 — это он тоже уже успел выяснить — Франкенштейну тоже нравится.  
По совести говоря, на бешенство в первую очередь стоило бы проверить самого Франкенштейна. Потому что временами он творит в постели такое, что наутро, даже несмотря на регенерацию, у Двадцать первого ноет и ломит все тело. Бывает, конечно, и иначе, когда после ночи хочется побыстрей вытурить любовника из кровати, или свалить из чужой спальни в свою, чтобы блаженно и сладко потянуться, свернуться клубком и умиротворенно провалиться в сон хотя бы на часок до утреннего подъема. И быстрый перепих в совершенно не подходящих для этого местах у них тоже частенько случается. Короче, любовник Двадцать первому достался сумасшедший и непредсказуемый, и временами насытить его темперамент кажется задачей почти невыполнимой. Но М-21, похоже, справляется весьма успешно. И еще — Франкенштейн всегда заботится о том, чтобы и свой кусочек пирога, свою долю удовольствия его партнер обязательно получил, и даже не гнушается для этого помочь ему ртом, отчего у М-21 буквально подламывает колени. Конечно, было бы любопытно узнать, где и когда тысячелетнее светило науки так научилось работать языком, но в те моменты, когда эти красивые губы охватывают его плоть, чужое бурное прошлое интересует М-21 меньше всего на свете. Да и вообще он заметил, что в последнее время при их близости у него вообще плохо получается думать: слишком уж хорошо, слишком не хочется отвлекаться на что-либо постороннее…  
А вот после, выкарабкавшись из-под тяжелого горячего тела, М-21 все чаще задается вопросом: а точно ли он расплачивается, а не увязает еще глубже в долгах?


End file.
